The Cheiftain's Wife
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Reyanna and her three friends are captured by Vikings. Viking!AU


It was AD 794 and Reyanna was an indentured farm girl living in a vast estate on the coast of England. She was content enough, she had her friends Jessa, Aunna, and Sesia to work beside every day and her master was indifferent rather than outright cruel. To be honest her lot was better than most. At least she was fed enough.

When she bedded down in the spacious barn with her friends that night she had no idea how her life would change.

Reyanna woke in the wee hours of the morning to hear Jessa shriek. A Viking long ship had landed in the night, bringing it's burden of warriors to shore. She jumped up and grabbing a pitchfork jabbing the man trying to subdue her friend. Unfortunately her bravery did little good. Reyanna and her three friends were quickly surrounded.

"You have spirit, don't let it get the best of you girl. It would be a shame to kill you." A red-haired warrior sneered.

"If you give your word to do us no harm we will go without a struggle." Reyanna said, looking him square in the eyes.

Huxley was impressed, most women either fought long after they had lost or gave up and cowered from him and his men. He knew an opportunity when he saw it and agreed not to harm the women if they came quietly.

Reyanna watched in horror as the plutt estate was burned to the ground. She hadn't liked her master much, he'd been a rude, disgusting man, but she'd been safe and even happy living in his estate.

She did her best to calm her friends with marginal success. Thankfully they were allowed to stay together and weren't chained. Though they were bound to each other and to the ship with leather thongs.

It took three and a half days to reach Norway, and by that time the four women were almost grateful to see land again. It was early afternoon when they landed.

Biorn was a fair, even handed chieftain. His rule had been marked by less raids than there had been in many years, as he preferred to plan strategic strikes that would yield profit rather than to allow his warriors to raid whenever they pleased. This made him unpopular with some, but he cared little about that. Fortunately his parents had been quite popular, as had his uncle, so supporters were never hard to come by as he had proven his worth early in life.

He had lately decided to take a bride, but the politics of the thing had begun to annoy him. If he married the daughter of one house, inevitably another house would feel slighted, he didn't want more than one wife! In exasperation he decided he would simply marry the next pretty thrall that was given to him. He foolishly expected that any women in such a situation would throw herself at his feet, little did he know he would soon meet his match.

Reyanna was exhausted from fear and anger when she was brought before the Biorn. She and her friends had immediately been cleaned up, primped and polished for sale. It took everything she had not to lash out, or scream. But Reyanna was a deeply practical woman and she knew better. Fighting would only make things worse for her and her friends. She had no idea the chieftain had payed for her freedom and planed to marry her.

When he saw the girl it seemed as if time itself had stopped. It wasn't just her looks, though she was lovely, she seemed to have an inner strength that intrigued him. Yes, this girl would do very well indeed for a wife. He smirked, the other clans would be shaking their heads again, it was almost to be expected as his clan was known to disregard social norms.

Reyanna looked at the man on the throne and tilted her chin up. He was a powerful looking man, with a fine, pale complexion, full lips, shoulder length sable hair and dark, expressive eyes. When he turned to speak with an adviser she noticed he had a thin, silvery scar that crossed his face and ran down his neck. He must be very dangerous, but as intimidating as his looks were, she would show no weakness.

"You have my thanks for delivering my bride Huxley." Biorn said, casually dismissing the man. Once Huxley left Biorn spoke.

"Welcome Reyanna, you are indeed beautiful. As a show of good will you may make one request of me today." He said, looking into her wide hazel eyes.

Reyanna was startled, why would he wish to wed her? But she knew what she wanted and spoke up, hoping it wasn't a mistake.

"My lord, these women are my friends. As your future bride I would ask that you free them and find decent husbands for them so they may be happy." She said as calmly as she could.

Biorn raised a dark eyebrow. It would be a small matter to buy the freedom of her friends and find husbands for them, besides he'd always been uncomfortable with slavery.

"That can be arranged." He said with a small smile, his estimation of her had been correct.

"Thank you for your mercy my lord." Reyanna replied, sagging in relief. Her friends were safe, she could endure whatever awaited her knowing that.

To Reyanna's surprise she was immediately introduced to Biorn's parents. Han and Leia were very kind, and assured her their son would be good to her. When she saw her friends married and happily settled she began to believe it.

The day of her wedding dawned fair and bright. Rey was woken by her three friends and Leia. She was cleaned and dressed in a deep violet dress with a royal blue overdress. Her long, silky, chestnut hair was carefully arranged and a crown of blue and purple flowers was pinned in place. She was nervous, but oddly at peace. Perhaps it was because she and her friends had been treated so well by her intended that she felt she could trust him.

The ceremony was held in a large glade. She'd only seen Biorn a few times and had forgotten how tall and broad he was. The officiate spoke of duty and family lines, boring everyone nearly to tears. Once he was finished Biorn held out the hilt of his grandfather's sword. Hanging from it was a delicate, golden armband.

She accepted the sword in trust for their future son, put the armband on and thanked him. She meant every word. Then he led her to his horse and they were off. The bridegroom's ride was over in less than an hour and somehow Huxley was the last one to make it to the hall. He would have to serve the bride and groom all evening for that. It gave Reyanna a nice sense of justice and she snickered.

The feast was beyond anything Reyanna could have imagined. The hall was crowded and loud. Though the food and mead was well prepared and tasted wonderful she soon wished to be elsewhere. Biorn noticed how tired his bride was, though she hid it well, and they retired. Before they did he led her to the dais and gently removed her bridle crown. Then he handed it to his mother and escorted his wife to their rooms. They were very well appointed, with expensive carved wooden furniture and furs everywhere.

Biorn could see that Reyanna was nervous, so he scooped her up and set her gently on the bed.

"You don't know me very well, but I will do whatever I can to make you happy Reyanna." He said wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

After a few moments she collected herself and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Thank you for your kindness Biorn." She said softly.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her then, gently easing her soft pink lips open to twine their tongues together. She shivered as her husband ravished her lips, plundering her mouth as he intended to plunder her body.

Once they were undressed Biorn took a moment to look at his wife. She was slim, with long legs and small, perky breasts.

"You are beautiful Reyanna." He whispered as he lay himself atop her and parted her legs with his knee.

She shivered and spread her legs for her husband. But he didn't take her immediately tough he clearly wanted to. Instead he fondled and caressed her until she was panting and trembling with need. Then his fingers parted her folds and she gasped in surprise, barely keeping herself from snapping her legs shut.

"Don't worry my sweet girl, this is supposed to happen." He whispered as he stroked her clit, making her shiver in pleasure.

When he slid two fingers inside her Reyanna bit her lip and buried her face in the crook of Biorn's neck. He smelled nice, like leather and pine with a trace of wood smoke.

He smirked as his fingers coaxed soft sighes and moans from Reyanna, it was intoxicatingly to know that no one else would ever have her like this. She was his and his alone. Suddenly he felt her sex clench around his fingers and she keened as she came for the first time. He gave her a moment to recover, cleaning his fingers off before he sat up and pulled her onto his lap from behind. He wanted her to watch as he claimed her.

Reyanna moaned as he parted her legs and slid her down, impaling her on his hard, thick cock. The sight of his stiff member entering her was somehow the most arousing thing she'd ever seen. It hurt, but he stilled and kissed her neck, whispering filthy things in her ear to make her blush. Soon her pain was gone and he began to guide her up and down on his cock.

Once she began to ride him of her own volition he slid his hands up to cup her breasts and trace her nipples. As Reyanna's pleasure began to build she lay her head back on his shoulder, trembling as she was claimed irreversibly.

Her orgasm caught her by surprise, and Reyanna surrendered to it, she belonged to this strong, handsome north man, and nothing could change that.

Biorn hissed, burying his face in her long hair as he filled her womb with his seed. Hopefully she would soon be carrying his child.

In the months that followed Biorn lay with his wife every night, and soon her courses stopped. He was elated to know she carried his child and spoiled her thoroughly as her belly began to swell.

Their son was born early the spring after they were married, and he looked very much like his father, with fair skin, dark hair and dark eyes. They named him Han after his grandfather and he proved to be an active baby, getting into everything he could the moment he could crawl.

This exasperated Reyanna, but she loved her little boy too much to ever be truly angry. Her friends had babies of their own and they often spent the daylight hours with her so they could get things accomplished.

All in all, Reyanna was quite happy with her life. She had a husband who cared for her and a beautiful little boy.


End file.
